Mi Vida
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Mi vida jamás ha sido interesante al contrario he creído que es rutinaria pero eso cambiara cuando conozca mi verdadero ser, cuando deje de tener miedos, cuando deje de ser aquel niño que creía que todo el mundo era bueno, el niño que creía en el amor ciegamente porque cuando conoci a Scorpius Malfoy fui yo y solo yo sin embargo él me ha enseñado que la vida puede ser un tormento
1. Primer año

**N/A**

**He comenzado este nuevo proyecto que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Resumen:**

Mi vida jamás ha sido interesante al contrario he creído que es rutinaria pero eso cambiara cuando conozca mi verdadero ser, cuando deje de tener miedos, cuando deje de ser aquel niño que creía que todo el mundo era bueno, el niño que creía en el amor ciegamente porque cuando conoci a Scorpius Malfoy fui yo y solo yo sin embargo él me ha enseñado que la vida puede ser un tormento, algo grotesco, horrible en la extensión de la palabra, Leire me enseña quien soy en verdad y por eso la odio pero sin embargo cuando estoy con el rubio solo puedo pensar en que soy alguien dulce pero que disfruto el verlo sufrir, el verlo llorar por mi, esta es mi vida y solo puedo decir que es una verdadera delicia disfrutar de ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Primer año**

- ¡Papá levantate! ¡Mamá arriba! - llegue corriendo a la habitación de mis padres pues se nos hacía tarde para empezar mi educación mágica, senti que se removían en la cama pero de ella solo se asomo mi padre mientras supuse que mi madre no había regresado después de la pelea durante la tarde.

- Albus aún es temprano - me dijo mi padre mientras revisaba su despertador y yo sonreía pues quería conocer cuanto antes Hogwarts ya que mi querido hermano James no me contaba nada porque según él quería que lo viera con mis propios ojos a mi más bien me parecía que no me quería decir nada.

- Pero todavía tenemos que desayunar - mi padre movio la cabeza signo de derrota y se levanto para despeinarme un poco y colocarse su bata - Vamos preparare algo - salio por la puerta con rumbo a la cocina mientras yo salía caminando detrás de él, mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchamos risas de una mujer así que supuse que era mi madre pero al entrar por la cocina nos llevamos una sorpresa.

- ¡Harry! - era mi tía Hermione Granger bueno antes era Weasley pero su matrimonio con el tío Ron no funciono además de que tuvieron dos hijos pero estos no la querían así que terminaron con la nueva esposa llamada Lavender Brown una mujer muy quisquillosa en mi opinión.

- Hermione - mi padre la abraza, siempre he creído que harían una bonita pareja pero creo que ellos dirían que no.

* * *

Antes que nada dejenme presentarme me llamo Albus Severus Potter y soy un chico algo escualido pero según mi hermanita sere todo un galán soy alto de ojos verdes como mi padre mientras que mi cabello es un poco díficil de peinar pero me da un aspecto rebelde en mi opinión soy de tez blanca y tengo 11 años, mi hermano mayor se llama James Sirius Potter en honor a mi abuelo y a mi tío que fue el padrino de mi padre, James es un chico alto y encantador según mi hermana aunque a mi me parece rebelde y bromista en extremo pues a veces mi padre es llamado por la directora de Hogwarts a causa de la conducta de mi hermano, su cabello es castaño como el de mi padre también tiene los ojos de mi padre es bueno conmigo aunque a veces es insoportable pues según él todas las chicas quieren con el aunque a mi no me lo parece tiene 12 años y asiste a segundo año, mi hermana pequeña se llama Lily Luna Potter es muy tierna y estoy seguro que cuando crezca sera una belleza pues es pelirroja y tiene los ojos azules de mi madre además de que es muy buena en quidditch aunque los tres lo somos ella aún no tiene la edad para asisitir al colegio así que se quedara en casa.

Mi padre es Harry Potter el gran salvador del mundo mágico pues derroto al Señor Tenebroso además es jefe del departamento de Misterios es muy buena persona y nos quiere mucho a los tres aunque a Lily es a quien más consiente y jamás le niega nada, mi madre es Ginevra Weasley ahora Potter aunque su matrimonio con mi padre vaya de mal en peor porque ella siempre le pide dinero en exceso y casi nunca esta en casa es pelirroja igual que mi hermana y sus ojos son azules aunque ella tiene muchas pecas mientras que Lily no tantas, mi tía Hermione es una castaña de cabello hermoso y de ojos color café además de que es muy inteligente ya que es jefa del departamento de Leyes Mágicas es la soltera más cotizada según una tonta revista, es muy dulce con nosotros y no entiendo como mis primos no la quieren pero cada quien sus cosas.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la pregunta de mi padre me saca de mis divagaciones mientras veo como mi tía sirve el desayuno - James me llamo y conto lo sucedido así que supuse que no podrías hacer el desayuno y decidi venir - termino con una sonrisa mientras servía leche con un poco de azúcar a Lily quien saboreaba el contenido del vaso, mi padre despeino un poco a James y beso su frente - Gracias Herms - mi padre tomo asiento mientras mi tía le servía el desayuno al igual que a mi, desayunamos sin contratiempos para después comenzar a empacar nuestras cosas en los baúles que llevaríamos al colegio cuando mi pequeña hermana toco la puerta de mi habitación.

- Al, escribiras ¿verdad? - era inevitable negarle algo cuando sonaba bastante afligida por que se quedaría sola así que asentí con la cabeza mientras revolvía su cabello para continuar con mi equipaje cuando escuche que se abría la puerta de entrada así que ambos corrimos y vimos a nuestra madre bastante "atontada" por no decir otra cosa.

- ¡Me voy de esta casa! - grito mientras aparecía su equipaje en eso mi padre salio de la cocina seguido de tía Hermione - Ginny ¿a dónde vas? - mi padre suena bastante afligido mientras intenta detenerla por el brazo y ella se sacude de una manera brusca - Me largo - es su respuesta mientras coje su maleta y sale por la puerta azotandola - Harry - la voz de mi tía suena en mis oídos después de unos segundos mientras veo que mi tía abrza a mi padre y este se recarga en su cuello me da tanta pena ver como sufre por culpa de mis madre, volteo la vista para ver a mi hermana quien corre a abrazar a mi padre.

- ¿Estás bien? - mi hermano coloca una mano en mi hombro tratandome de dar apoyo asiento con la cabeza - ¿Y tú? - le pregunto a mi hermano que solo se encoge de hombros para después bajar las escaleras, siempre es tan seguro y trata de que la gente no vea que sufre el dice que así es mejor, bajo las escaleras para ver como mi padre se separa de el abrazo y nos sonríe.

- Debemos darnos prisa - nos dice para después adentrarse en la cocina mientras nosotros subimos por los baúles, el primero en bajar es James seguido de mi hermana Lily quien nos acompañara a la estación de King Cross, soy el último en bajar para adentrarnos en el auto muggle de mi padre cuando veo que la tía también lo aborda.

- Los acompañare - nos dice sonriendo mientras le da a mi hermana una pequeña galleta que esta devora contenta mientras pide más, a veces desearía que fuera así mi familia pero ahora ni siquiera tengo una - ¿James quieres un poco de jugo? - mi tía Hermione le pregunta a mi hermano quien asiente con la cabeza y tomo el jugo para destaparlo y tomarlo rápidamente.

- Apuesto a que quedaras en Slytherin Albus - me dice revolviendo mi cabello mientras trato de apartar sus manos - No molestes a tu hermano James - son las palabras de mi padre que suena bastante contento - No quedare en la casa de las serpientes James - le contesto bastante enojado pues de verdad que no me gustaría esa casa prefiero ser un león como mi padre y mi abuelo.

* * *

Llegamos a la estación y bajamos del automóvil con nuestros baúles mientras mi hermana coje de la mano a mi tía Hermione y camina bastante sorprendida por ver tantos muggles al igual que sus "inventos", diviso el andén 9 y 3/4 cuando veo a un grupo de chicos atravesandolo mientras las personas no parecen notarlo en ese momento me siento nervioso por la casa en la que me quedare así que detengo mis pasos para amarrarme la ahujeta del tenis cuando veo que mi padre se detiene y le sonríe a mi tía Hermione, se acerca a mi y se coloca en cuclillas para estar a mi altura - ¿Pasa algo? - me dice algo preocupado al igual a como estoy yo.

- ¿Y sino quedo en Gryffindor? - mi voz suena más preocupada de lo que hubiera querido cuando veo que mi padre me sonríe - No importa en que casa te quedes siempre seras mi hijo y jamás estare decepcionado de ti - cuando termino de hablar sonrió y lo abrazo pues de verdad que sus palabras me habían calmado, al pasar la pared visualizo el expreso y me quedo pasamado pues además de ser grande hay demasiada gente que deja a sus hijos.

- Vamos - asiento con la cabeza para empezar a caminar de la mano de mi padre hasta que veo a mis hermanos despidiendose, más bien a Lily no dejando ir a James rió ante la escena mi padre se adelanta mientras me detengo unos segundos para observar como de verdad parecemos una familia con mi tía Hermione quien sonríe al igual que mi padre empiezo a reanudar mi marcha cuando tropiezo con una chica haciendo que tire lo que parece ser una pulsera me agacho para recogerla pero la chica también se agacha lo que provoca que nuestras manos se rozen.

- Lo lamento - me levanto extendiendole el objeto y me encuentro con un ángel pues es una chica hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos azules es toda una belleza - Gracias - me sonríe tomando la pulsera - ¡Leire! - volteamos y veo a un chico rubio que le sonríe a la que parece ser Leire - Lo siento debo irme - no me da tiempo a una contestación tomando su baúl y caminando hacía el rubio, me quedo paralizado viendola pues me ha parecido en extremo bella.

- Albus - me llama mi tía así que empiezo a caminar para despedirme de ellos con un abrazo y despeinando a Lily prometiendole que le escribire todos los días, subo el expreso detrás de James quien se reune con sus amigos y me deja de lado así que me dedico a buscar un compartimiento desocupado cuando un chico mayor tropieza conmigo haciendole tirar algo para después voltearse enojado.

- Fijate por donde vas enano - me empuja con la mano haciendome trastabillar con mi equipaje cayendome al suelo mientras varios chicos se ríen de mi me siento mal porque odio que la gente se ría de mi me afecta demasiado - ¿Por qué no te fijas tu grandulón? - volteo para encontrarme con el chico rubio de hace unos momentos me sonrojo pues es guapísimo es un poco pálido pero no tanto, sus ojos son grises y su cabello rubio parece un ángel.

- No te metas en esto Malfoy - el apellido fue nombrado con asco cuando veo que el que parece ser Malfoy sonríe arrogantemente - Tú no me das ordenes - camina hasta mi para extenderme la mano y sonreirme me sonrojo al percibir su olor porque huele delicioso, le doy la mano y me ayuda a levantar - Vamos - me dice para empezar a caminar trayendo conmigo mi equipaje cuando nos detiene el gruñido del grandulón - ¡No van a ningún lado enanos! - saca su varita para conjurar un hechizo y siento miedo.

- ¡Expeliarmus! - escucho un grito de alguien así que volteo y me encuentro con la chica de hace unos momentos mientras los grandulones al ver ese hechizo salen corriendo y los dos rubios comienzan a caminar mientras los sigo.

* * *

Veo el compartimiento con sus cosas dentro - Pasa - me dice el chico así que paso sentandome del lado derecho mientras ellos toman asiento delante de mi - Mucho gusto mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter, gracias por ayudarme - me presento y ellos hacen una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- El gusto es nuestro me llamo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y ella es mi prima - el rubio me extiende su mano mientras hago lo mismo cuando siento el contacto de su piel me sonrojo pero trato de que no se note - Mi nombre es Leire Nott un gusto - me da la mano al igual que yo cuando toco su piel siento algo cálido pero diferente a lo que senti con Scopius, en eso se abre la puerta dejandome ver a un chico castaño de ojos verdes y de tez blanca entrando al compartimiento sentandose a mi lado.

- Lamento haberme tartado - se dirige a los de frente mientras veo que Leire se sonroja lo que me parece algo extraño - Te presento a Albus Severus Potter - le dice Scorpius al recién ingresado que se voltea para sonreirme - Un gusto mi nombre es Eliezer Nott y el rubio es mi primo - frunso el ceño pues según mis suposiciones ellos serían hermanos entonces ¿por qué Leire se sonrojo? - Son hermanos - me aclara Scorpius con una sonrisa mientras asiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tartadaste tanto? - Leire le pregunta a su hermano con la vista fija en el paisaje cuando veo que el aludido sonríe arrogantemente - Choque con una dama hermosa y me entretuve platicando - voltea la vista hacía el compartimiento de enfrente para saludar a una chica, Scorpius y yo volteamos para ver a la chica quien nos sonríe - Claro muy hermosa - el comentario de Leire es más sárcastico de lo que pense se podría ser - ¿Celosa? - Eliezer la pica un poco mientras veo como Scorpius sonríe tratando de contener una carcajada - ¿De esa cosa? Jamás - sigue mirando por la ventana mientras veo como su hermano suelta una carcajada causando un sonrojo en Leire.

- Disculpalos es que aún no se dan cuenta que estan enamorados aunque sean hermanos gemelos pues Eliezer es mayor por dos minutos - ambos miran furiosos al rubio mientras tanto pienso que eso es catalogado como incesto pero a ellos parece no importarles - No estamos enamorados Scorpius - le dice el castaño tratando al parecer de contener su furia.

- Mientras más lo nieguen más se que tengo razón - ríe al ver la cara del castaño y no se da cuenta de que Leire lo pellizca en el brazo - No estamos enamorados Scorp - dice bastante irritada mientras el rubio asiente con la cabeza pero aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

El viaje se pasa entre risas y conociendonos un poco cuando recuerdo que el padre de Scorpius fue un mortífago además de ser el que le hizo la vida imposible a mi padre al igual que a mi tía Hermione en el colegio por un momento me siento preocupado por como reaccionara mi familia pero cuando me sonríe se me olvida todo además de que siento un calor en mi estómago el cual jamás había sentido.

- Debemos cambiarnos - nos dice el rubio mientras busco mi uniforme al igual que Leire quien tarda demasiado - Tardas porque deseas verme desnudo ¿verdad Leire? - no logramos contener la carcajada por la situación y al ver la cara de Leire como un tomate - C-Claro que no Eliezer - pasa a nuestro lado saliendo por la puerta caminando rápido mientras la vemos alejarse, nos comenzamos a cambiar entre risas por la actitud de la rubia.

- Trata de no molestarla tanto Eliezer o se cansara de ti - por primera vez escucho seriedad en la voz de Scorpius hasta llegue a pensar que no era una persona seria - Lo se Scorp y lo hare - escucho un deje de melancolía en la voz del castaño así que sin poder evitarlo le pregunto - ¿Sientes algo por tu hermana? - ambos me miran mientras ponen sonrisas en sus caras cuando me siento un poco intimidado - Siento algo por ella pero no se que es - la voz de Eliezer sono a que decía la verdad - Pero la suerte esta de tu lado pues los dos tienen que casarse al ser mayores de edad - el comentario del rubio me deja helado mientras veo que el castaño asiente con la cabeza mientras continua cambiandose.

Al terminar de cambiarnos entra por la puerta Leire vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts camina hasta tomar asiento diendo un largo suspiro - ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto Scorpius preocupado por la rubia - Una pelirroja me ha molestado con el asunto de nuestros padres mortífagos, se cree importante porque según ella su padre es uno de los tres salvadores del mundo mágico así que me he defendido y por ende ella lo ha hecho tambien declarandome la guerra - termina su relato cuando veo que los dos hombres aprietan los puños y no entiendo el porque de su actitud en eso me asalta una duda.

- La chica pelirroja ¿tenía pecas? - Leire asiente con la cabeza mientras supiro frustrado por la situación - ¿La conoces? - me pregunta la rubia - Es mi prima, su padre es Ronald Weasley mientras que su madre es Hermione Granger pues se divorciaron hace no mucho, ella y su hermano se quedaron con su padre porque no quieren a mi tía - termino el pequeño relato mientras veo que los tres me escrutan con la mirada poniendome un poco nervioso pero más la mirada de Scorpius que indiscutiblemente logra descolocarme y no entiendo por que pues jamás había tenido esa sensación.

- ¿Tú no eres así? - me pregunta el rubio e inmediatamente niego con la cabeza tratando de controlar mis palpitaciones cuando lo veo sonreír, en eso tocan a nuestra puerta avisandonos que hemos llegado, ni siquiera recuerdo habernos detenido, salimos del compartimiento viendo como todo mundo se amontona por la puerta.

- Podrían ser más civilizados - el comentario de Leire hace que los cuatro soltemos una carcajada, jamás me había sentido tan seguro con personas que apenas acabo de conocer, una vez no hay tanta gente bajamos cuando veo que detrás de todos nosotros vienen bastantes personas con un aire de aristocratas tanto mayores como menores, caminamos por un puente cuando veo un lago enorme donde cerca de la orilla hay barcas o lanchas.

- ¡Escuchen! - damos un salto cuando escuchamos una voz tan potente y más al ver a un semigigante frente a nosotros sosteniendo una lámpara - Los de primero abordaran estas barcas para llegar a Hogwarts, coloquense en grupos de cuatro ¡dense prisa! - caminamos hasta una que esta sola mientras abordamos.

Leire es ayudada por Scorpius y su hermano a subir como lo harían todos unos caballeros mientras me siento un tonto por no haber actuado como uno - Gracias - nos dice a los tres mientras frunso el ceño pues no se en que la he ayudado - ¿Por qué me das las gracias? - la sonrisa que coloca en su cara tiene un aire de maternidad y hermandad - Por que aunque no me has ayudado pensaste en hacerlo ¿no? - asiento con la cabeza mientras ella sonríe haciendo que tambien sonría sintiendome más relajado.

- ¿A qué casa iran? - no puedo evitar preguntar pues desearía que todos estuvieramos en Gryffindor - Slytherin - dicen los tres a conjunto haciendo que abra los ojos pues yo no quiero estar ahí pero he hecho amigos y no quiero dejarlos solos, divago en mis pensamientos hasta que divisamos el gran castillo haciendo que exclamemos de sorpresa, encayamos en la orilla y bajamos esta vez ayudo a Leire a bajar para que no tropeze a lo que ella me sonríe, empezamos a caminar guiados por un celador o algo así, subimos unas escaleras cuando vemos a una profesora esperando en la puerta.

- Esperen aquí - son sus instrucciones, distingo a mi prima Rose Weasley acercandose a nosotros haciendo que sienta miedo - No deberías estar con hijos de traidores Albus - me dice destilando veneno a lo que me siento incomodo pues no puedo pronunciar palabra - Es su decisión no deberías meterte - escucho la voz de Scorpius detrás de mi mientras su perfume inunda mis fosas nasales - No te metas pequeño mortífago - le contesta mi prima dando un paso para acercarse a nosotros.

- Rose basta es mi decisión - salen las palabras por fin de mi boca cuando veo que mi prima me mira ¿decepcionada? - Siganme - la voz de la profesora nos llama la atención así que empezamos a caminar cuando se abren las puertas dejando ver un gran comedor con muchos alumnos además de que las velas flotan sonrió ante el escenario pues es espectacular, en frente veo la mesa de los profesores al igual que a la directora Minerva mi madrina, visualizo un banquito con un sombrero encima de este.

- Conforme los nombre se sentaran ahí - nos dice señalando el banquito, busco con la vista a mi hermano cuando lo veo rodeado de chicas y de chicos, llaman a una chica que no conozco cuando veo que mi hermano mueve las manos como una serpiente poniendome más nervioso - Nott Eliezer - varias chicas suspiran al verlos mientras que algunos chicos lo miran con asco aunque a el parece no importarle eso pues toma asiento con orgullo - ¡Slytherin! - grita el sombrero seleccionador para después ser quitado por la profesora mientras veo como mi nuevo amigo sonríe caminando con porte a la mesa siendo recibido por sus compañeros con una inclinación de cabeza, una chica le sonríe y veo como Leire mira furiosa en esa dirección apretando los puños en verdad pienso que ella esta enamorada de su hermano y que el se dara cuenta aunque espero que no sea tarde o de lo contrario la lastimara.

- Malfoy Scorpius - sobre el comedor hay una "ola" de murmullos mientras distingo como los alumnos lo miran con furia, desprecio y muchas cosas más - ¡Slytherin! - grita el sombrero seleccionador mientras veo que los de su casa sonríen, el rubio camina con seguridad hacía su mesa.

Es recibido con una inclinación de cabeza mientras veo como algunos chicos le sonríen e inexplicablemente me siento furioso con esos tipos - Weasley Rosebud - escucho el nombre de mi prima quien causa exclamaciones de asombro y sonrisas por parte de la mesa de los leones - ¡Gryffindor! - de su mesa se levantan aplaudiendo cosa que a ella no parece importarle, siento la mirada de mi hermano en mi al igual que la de mi prima.

- Potter Albus - se hace el silencio en el comedor cosa que me pone más nervioso de lo que ya me encuentro, veo a mi madrina sonreirme, me siento bajo la mirada de todo el gran comedor - Interesante - escucho que me habla el sombrero pero no dice nada más - ¡Slytherin! - me quedo helado al igual que todo el comedor pues no pueden creer que sea una serpiente y no un león como mi padre, la mirada de mi madrina es de comprensión pero la de mi hermano es decepción, de repente siento ganas de llorar pero me levanto a la mesa de las serpientes siendo recibido por mis dos nuevos amigos la sonrisa de Scorpius me calma un poco.

- Nott Leire - veo a mi amiga caminar con elegancia al banquito, ni siquiera le han colocado bien el sombrero - ¡Slytherin! - sonríe para caminar con un porte elegante a la mesa para tomar asiento al lado de su hermano pues me encuentro al lado de Scorpius, cuando no queda ningun alumno aparece ante nosotros un gran festín de diferentes comidas trayendo consigo exclamaciones de sorpresa.

- Espero que este año sea del agrado de todos además de que deseo que se sientan como en sus casas ¡que empieze el banquete! - mi madrina se dirige a todo el mundo que inmediatamente comienza a comer de todo lo que hay en los platones, a diferencia de la mesa de los leones que toman las cosas sin pedir permiso donde me encuentro yo algunos les sireven a los de primero dando las gracias y comenzando a comer en silencio, cuando veo que Leire se levanta para tomar unas pinzas y colocar un poco de todo en mi plato para después seguir con el de Scorpius y finalizar con el de su hermano colocando en el de ella un poco de todo - Gracias - le decimos los tres haciendo que sonría maternalmente, empezamos a comer en silencio cuando siento la mirada de mi hermano haciendo que suelte el tenedor.

- ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Scorpius me saca del miedo que se ha apoderado de mi apenas unos instantes - Si es solo que... - no termino al negar con la cabeza para continuar comiendo - Seguira siendo tu hermano - me dice Eliezer mientras come un poco de ensalada, sonrió ante su comentario para empezar a comer un poco más tranquilo, terminamos siendo llevados por nuestros prefectos a las mazmorras, cuando llegamos y veo la sala común extrañamente la siento cálida además de que no hay muchos alumnos de la casa de Salazar y no entiendo porque como mínimo cuento treinta incluyendo a los cuatro que nos quedamos pues más no se quedaron.

- Las habitaciones de los de primero estan en la segunda planta sus nombres se encuentran en las puertas, la tercera planta es de los de segundo y tercero, la cuarta planta quinto y sexto y así sucesivamente, sus cosas estan en sus habitaciones - subimos a la primera planta cuando vemos bastantes habitaciones así que pienso que nos tocara una para cada uno pero veo mi nombre al lado del de Scorpius quedandome por unos instantes helado pues no quiero compartir cuarto con el porque me pone muy nervioso, antes de entrar escuchamos el grito de Leire así que nos acercamos - ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto mientras ella señala el letrero de la puerta haciendo que ambos abramos los ojos sorprendidos, en su puerta esta el nombre de ambos hermanos.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? - nos pregunto su hermano quien apenas llega de quien sabe donde - Pasa eso - el rubio jala al castaño y lo coloca en la puerta para que vea el letrero haciendo que sonría misteriosamente para acercarse a su hermana quien retrocede hasta chocar con el barandal de las escaleras - ¿Te molesta Leire? - le pregunta haciendo que ella se muerda el labio - P-Por supuesto que no Eliezer - incluso nosotros notamos como pasa para abrir la puerta pues sus piernas parecen gelatina y tiene un sonrojo enorme en las mejillas.

- Vamos Albus, ellos estaran bien - empieza a caminar el rubio mientras lo sigo de cerca sintiendome nervioso por la situación, al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con dos camas, dos armarios y un baño mientras que nuestras cosas se encuentran delante de nuestras camas - Escojo la derecha - me dice sonriendo Scorpius mientras me dirijo a la mía para dejarme caer en ella.

- ¿Te molesta? - me pregunta abriendo la puerta del baño - Claro que no Scorpius - le digo sentandome en la cama - Dime solo Scorp y yo solo te dire Al ya que somos amigos - siento que la sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas haciendo un sonrojo enorme pero aún así asiento con la cabeza, tocan a nuestra puerta así que me levanto para abrirla encontrandome con una Leire bastante nerviosa - ¿Estás bien Lei? - le pregunta Scorp desde atrás mientras ella me jala de la mano arrastrandome a su habitación para empujarme dentro hasta ver a Eliezer sin camisa y sin pantalones, apenas solo con boxer.

- No tenías porque traerlos Leire no pienso hacerte nada - dice burlonamente su hermano recibiendo por respuesta un almohadazo por parte de Scorp - ¡Ponte algo! O de lo contrario Lei dormira con nosotros - dice amenazantemente recibiendo por respuesta una mirada fría de Eliezer quien se mete en el baño saliendo rápidamente con una pijama - Listo - dice algo furioso para meterse en la cama - Vamos Al, Lei si pasa algo como esto de nuevo dime - besa su frente para salir por la puerta seguido de mi, escucho como la cierra.

Entramos a nuestra habitación - ¿Te molesta mucho lo qué hace Eliezer? - le pregunto a Scorp mientras me recargo en la puerta ya cerrada a lo que el me sonríe para después suspirar - Ella es una excelente persona pero a veces el es malo con ella y no se da cuenta de que la hace sufrir, es todo - se recuesta en la cama mientras me retiro de la puerta y camino a mi cama.

- Estaran bien - le digo tratando de que se calme aunque no tengo ni la mínima idea de porque me preocupo por el si apenas lo conozco no debería de meterme en asuntos ajenos pero ya lo he hecho - No es tan fácil Al - me dijo algo preocupado mientras se levantaba de su cama para empezar a caminar en círculos.

- ¿Por qué no es tan fácil? - le pregunte algo confundido mientras de mi ba úl retiraba una pijama - Se puede casar al ser mayores de edad pero si antes ambos encuentran a su "pareja ideal" el matrimonio queda anulado, quiza Eliezer la encuentre pero eso dejaría debastada a Lei y no quiero que ella sufra - me dice mientras busca algo en su baúl, entiendo que ella lo ama pero no puede obligar a su hermano a que la ame así no funcioncaría su "matrimonio".

- Deja que ellos lo resuelvan - le contesto mientras me adentro en el baño y el menea la cabeza, una vez dentro del baño me quito la ropa para darme una ducha un poco rápida cuando siento el agua en mi piel me siento de alguna manera liberado en eso viene a mi la imagen del rubio que esta en la habitación y siento un cosquilleo en el estomágo haciendo que mi "amigo" despierte mientras me sonrojo retrocediento sobre mis pasos hasta que choco con la pared - ¡Maldita sea! - grito porque me había golpeado en la espalda además de que la pared estaba fría, escucho que tocan a la puerta mientras de alguna manera trato de que mi erección baje.

- Al ¿estás bien? - me pregunto Scorp a lo que me invade una sonrisa sin querer mientras mi amigo despierta de nuevo ¿qué me pasa? - Estoy bien solo se me ha caído el jabón - escucho la risa del rubio al igual que sus pasos alejandose, en menos de diez minutos salgo del baño ya más calmado mientras veo como el rubio se adentra en el baño, observo su espalda bajando la mirada hasta que volteo la cabeza mientras me muerdo el labio pues siento de nuevo ese hormigueo en mi estómago, ¿qué me provoca esto? se la respuesta pero prefiero buscar otras opciones a la que me estoy imaginando, Scorp sale varios minutos después del baño con una pijama y me sonríe - ¿Tienes mucho sueño? - me pregunta pues ya me he acostado mientras leo un libro así que asiento con la cabeza cuando escuchamos que tocan a la puerta.

- Te buscan Potter - me dice un prefecto salgo para que este me señale la entrada por el retrato así que camino hasta abrirlo y salir para encontrarme con mi hermano aun con el uniforme más dos chicos que son iguales aunque uno tiene la túnica de Slytherin - ¿Sucede algo James? - le pregunto a lo que el se revuelve el cabello signo de que esta desesperado así que voltea la cabeza - ¿Te tratan bien las serpientes? - sonrió porque es su manera de demostrar que esta preocupado por mi haciendolo ver tierno así que sin querer más bien queriendo suelto una carcajada.

- Mis nuevos amigos son buenas personas - se que no miento porque aunque los conozco poco se que jamás me decepcionaran - Bien en ese caso te presentare a mis amigos él es Scamander Lyssander al igual que tu es una serpiente - me dice con una gran sonrisa mientras el chico lo golpea en el brazo con el puño, este es un rubio de ojos azules algo alto un poco más que mi hermano que me extiende la mano - Un gusto mientres este en la sala no dudes pedirme ayuda - lo saludo mientras asiento con la cabeza, lo recuerdo porque aunque no es mi primo mi padre dice que lo es después de todo su amiga Luna es como mi tía - El es Scamander Lorcan - un chico de la misma estatura de mi hermano me sonríe mientras me aprieta la mano veo que en su túnica se encuentra el escudo de Gryffindor - Un gusto - me dice el chico que es de ojos verdes pero igual de rubio que su hermano.

- Si te hacen algo esas serpientes solo dimelo - asiento con la cabeza mientras veo como dos se alejan y el tercero entra por el retrato me apresuro a seguirlo cuando veo que Scorp esta en la sala como esperandome - Te presento a Scamander Lyssander - mi amigo se adelanta y lo saluda al igual que el primero - Un gusto mi nombre es Malfoy Scorpius - por un momento pienso que Lyssander pondra cara de asco pero sonríe - El placer es mío - ambos se sonríen.

- Regresemos al dormitorio Scorp - asiente mientras con la mano me despido del Lyssander que camina a su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, ya dentro de la habitación cada quien se acomoda en su cama cuando escucho un suspiro por parte del rubio - ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto a lo que el voltea la cara para verme - Solo tengo ganas de que mañana empiezen las clases - asiento con la cabeza para apagar mi lámpara y caer dormido aunque no al instante porque me siento un poco nervioso de que el rubio este tan cerca aunque no tanto pero aún así me da miedo que este tan cerca de mi pero ¿miedo de qué? muevo la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para dormirme de una buena vez.

* * *

Despierto cuando siento que alguien me remuve así que abro los ojos para mirar el despertador aún es muy temprano - Date prisa - me dice Scorp mientras se adentra en el baño a lo que yo solo suspiro para despertarme y tender la cama cuando lo veo salir con una toalla alrededir de su cintura sin nada que cubra la parte de arriba así que inmediatamente mis mejillas se tiñen - M-Me dare prisa - corro como alma que lleva el diablo al baño mientras cierro la puerta para empezar a desvertirme para ver que de nueva cuenta mi "amigo" se ha despertado pero ¿qué me pasa? estoy seguro que no me gustan los hombres pero cuando estoy con Scorp me siento como una niña enamorada, dejo que por mi cuerpo resbale un poco de agua helada para que despierte completamente, me baño rápidamente y me visto dentro del baño así que cuando salgo solo me encuentro con Scorp en boxer para mi suerte me vuelvo a sonrojar.

- ¿P-Por qué no te has vestido? - le pregunto mientras me acomodo la túnica a lo que el solo ríe - Estoy en eso - se acerca a su baúl para extraer su uniforme que consiste en un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, chaleco azul con el escudo de la casa, un suéter igualmente con el escudo, la túnica y unos zapatos negros, diez minutos después esta totalmente vestido así que salimos con rumbo al comedor para al menos desayunar algo cuando veo que los hermanos estan en la sala aunque Lleire esta en el sofá "leyendo un libro" aunque más bien pienso que lo esta apretando pues da la casualidad de que justo enfrente de ella su hermano Eliezer coquetea con una chica un poco más bajita que el mientras el con su mano toca suavemente su cabello en eso esucho que su hermana cierra el libro para salir de la sala pero Scorp corre para alcanzarla.

- ¿No nos esperas? - le pregunta con una sonrisa a lo que ella solo asiente con la cabeza mientras corro para encontrarme con ella y dejar al castaño solo en la sala, caminos con las mochilas en silencio cuando visualizo a mi prima caminando hacia nosotros, se detiene y temo lo peor - Lamento mi comportamiento Al y Nott siento lo de ayer - nos dice dejandonos sorprendidos pues no pense que cambiara su actitud de un día para otro - No pasa nada - le contesta mi amiga mientras sonríe así que mi prima se coloca a mi lado para empezar a caminar cuando escucho que Scorp le pregunta bajito - ¿Por qué la disculpamos? - a lo que su prima se acerca lentamente para colocarse en medio de nosotros - Dice la verdad lo vi en sus ojos - ambos ponemos cara de que no entendemos nada y ella suelta una carcajada pero solo confiaremos en ella así que llegamos al comedor cuando todo mundo nos ve pero no nos importa caminamos a nuestra mesa al igual que mi prima quien toma asiento frente a nosotros y al lado de Leire quien le extiende una cuchara para el azúcar.

- ¿Por qué te sientas aquí? - le pregunto un poco más arisco de lo que hubiera querido - Quiero ser su amiga, escuchen me comporte así porque las cosas con mis padres no van bien así que le escribi a mi hermano Hugo quien me regaño por mi comportamiento así que me hizo prometerle que les pediría disculpas - la verdad es que sonaba sincera así que solo nos dedicamos a desayunar entre risas pues descubrimos que mi prima era muy graciosa.

- Por que no me esperaron y ¿qué hace ella aquí? - escuchamos a Eliezer que estaba detrás de Rose a lo que seguimos comiendo como si nada - Es nuestra amiga y no te esperamos porque estabas ocupado - le contesto su hermana mientras probaba un vaso de leche a lo que su hermano la miro con el ceño fruncido para después encogerse de hombros - Esa chica es un prospecto para ser mi novia - creí que Leire se levantaría gritando pero solo siguio comiendo como si nada, nos levantamos para ir a clases entre risas cuando divisamos el aula de Pociones así que nos sentamos juntos aunque más bien Eliezer se sento con una chica de la casa de leones que le coqueteaba descaradamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - desde atrás le pregunto el rubio a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza para de su mochila sacar el libro de pociones pues había entrado el profesor quien se presento mientras que dejaba un ejercicio en equipos de dos sobre una poción, me toco con Scorpius mientras que a Lei con mi prima y a su hermano con la chica coqueta - Agrega esto Al - Scorp me extendie un ingrediente que agrego con sumo cuidado mientras veo que mis dos amigas agregaban ingredientes con cuidado mientras reían un poco bajo algo me dijo que llegarían a ser grandes amigas.

- Terminamos - dijeron estas así que el profesor se acerco para revisar la poción mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara - Las felicito señoritas - ambas sonrieron mientras se abrazaban dejandonos estupefactos a la clase pues para empezar eran de diferentes casas y se suponía que ayer mi prima nos había declarado algo así como la guerra.

- Terminamos - anuncio al profesor quien deja de revisar la poción de un chico de Ravenclow para acercarse a nuestro asiento - Bien hecho - nos dice mientras anota en su lista, la clase termina sin contratiempos así que nos dirigimos a la siguiente una vez dentro del aula vemos como Eliezer camina con la chica de antes cuando escucho como Leire cierra su libro fuertemente - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta mi prima a lo que ella solo asiente mientras veo como el rubio a mi lado le avienta un papel a Eliezer quien solo se encoge de hombros, en ese momento entra el profesor empezando su clase algo aburrida pero interesante, una vez dentro del aula vemos un gran alboroto en los de nuestra casa así que decidimos preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - el chico al que hemos detenido nos mira con una sonrisa - Nuestro buscador se retiro del equipo al igual que nuestro golpeador así que haran audiciones mañana después de clases incluso los de primero podrán hacerlas - termina con una gran sonrisa para ir al encuentro de sus amigos, me emociono pues de verdad que me gustaría un puesto además de que soy un excelente buscador - ¡Hay que hacerlas! - nos grita Eliezer mientras deja a la chica para abrazarnos al rubio y a mi mientras las chicas caminan a nuestro lado sonriendo - Si, hay que hacerlas - le secunda Scorp así que asiento con la cabeza.

* * *

El resto de clases paso entre risas y bromas por parte de Eliezer para con un chico de Hufflepuff que es la risa de todos los de la clase, finalizan las clases así que nos dirigimos al comedor pero no veo a mi hermano por ningun lado cuando veo entrar a Lyssander seguido de más alumnos con escobas - ¡Escuchen Slytherin las pruebas seran hoy en diez minutos así que dense prisa! - se escuchan exclamaciones de enojo pues nadie esta listo al menos creo que yo si pero me siento un poco nervioso - ¿Por qué capitán? - ¿así que Lyssander es capitán del equipo? sonrió pues de seguro es el único que le puede dar pelea a mi hermano claro después de mi.

- ¡Porque el capitán de los leones ocupara mañana la cancha así que dense prisa no quiero excusas! - sale del comedor seguido de sus compañeros, inmediatamente todos se levantan para ir a sus habitaciones así que hacemos lo mismo seguidos de las chicas quienes corren para seguirnos el paso - Los esperamos aquí - nos dice Leire pues sabe que Rose no puede entrar, abrimos la puerta de la habitación mientras busco el uniforme una vez encontrado me adentro en el baño para vestirme rápidamente salgo en menos de cinco minutos y veo a Scorp ya vestido así que me quedo mudo pues con el uniforme se ve demasiado guapo ya que se le notan los músculos.

- ¡De prisa! - nos grita Eliezer en la puerta así que espabilo para salir corriendo, vemos a las chicas riendo mientras nos terminamos de acomodar los guantes para caminar al estadio de prisa mientras aprieto mi escoba pues de verdad que quiero ese puesto, llegamos al estadio.

- Los animaremos - nos dice Rose mientras caminan a las gradas donde veo a bastantes chicas pero extrañamente no me siento atraídas por ellas sino por el rubio que camina justo delante de mi, distingo a mis amigas sentadas juntas mientras nos saludan con las manos - ¡Escuchen! ¡Empezaran las pruebas! - nos dice el amigo de mi hermano quien al parecer esta enojado porque mi hermano ocupara mañana el estadio.

Nos acomodamos todos cuando detrás de nuestra espalda aparece un número pero no nos dice nada el capitán solo avienta la quaffle así que nos elevamos pata empezar lo que parece un partido que la mayoría se esmera por ganar ya que hay dos equipos por suerte estoy con mis amigos cuando escucho el aleteo de la snitch la busco con la mirada y al localizarla me lanzo en su busqueda pero siento que alguien esta detrás de mi ¡es Scorpius! no puede ser no quiero ganarle no a él así que tomo una decisión persigo la snitch pero hago como que la pierdo de vista y escucho que aplauden en las gradas - ¡La tengo! ¡Lo siento Al! - me dice mientras es abrazado por los chicos pero le sonrió tratando de que no se note la decepción porque en verdad quería el puesto.

Nos reunimos mientras el capitán toma la lista que un compañero le extiende - ¡Números 12 y 20! ¡Los demás fuera! - Eliezer es el número 20 y el rubio el 12 así que ellos quedaron y yo no, camino cuando veo a Lei corriendo hacía mi para sentir como me abraza - No pasa nada - me sonreí así que le sonrió, mi prima me abraza - No pasa nada Al sera la próxima - asiento con la cabeza mientras veo como son presentados al equipo, me cambio rápidamente mientras suspiro y sonrió - Me he enamorado - me rió porque sin conocerlo ese rubio se ha convertido en alguien importante para mi, ha provocado cambios en mi que esperaba que sucedieran hasta años después, no puedo creer que ese rubio de haya fuera provocara que mi corazín se acelere, que sienta nervios, que me vea como un tonto porque me le quedo mirando, solo espero que sigamos siendo amigos pues es lo único que quiero además podre disfrutar la etapa más bella de mi vida y esa es la adolescencia que espero pasar junto a el, vendrán muchos cambios y algunos ya han llegado así que espero vivirlos junto a mis amigos.

Antes pense que mi vida no seria interesante porque después de todo mi familia no es precisamente hermosa pero hoy pienso que puede ser interesante porque he conocido a personas interesantes y aun faltan varios años para salir del colegio.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Consolando a Leire

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Consolando a Leire**

Salgo de los vestidores para encontrarme con mis amigas esperandome así que sin contratiempos camino hacía ellas - Anímate - me dice tomandome de la mano Rose para abrazarme y tratar al menos de transmitirme apoyo pues de verdad que quería ese puesto pero porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado sacrifique eso cuando no debi hacerlo pero bueno ya esta hecho así que no se puede hacer nada - ¡No se vayan! - cuando hemos empezado a caminar nos detiene el grito de Scorpius junto a los demás del equipo pues se van a cambiar.

Así que nos detenemos cuando una chica baja riendo junto a otras aunque estas se ven un poco serias - Nott es tan guapo, doy por hecho que sera mío - les dice a sus amigas que solo menean la cabeza con cara de fastidio - No lo des por hecho querida - le dice Leire que coloca las manos en sus caderas mientras la otra chica que parece ser de Ravenclow cruza los brazos - Disculpa - Leire sonríe mientras Rose coloca su codo en el hombro de la primera mirando altanera al gurpo de chicas.

- No te disculpes querida después de todo Eliezer no sera tuyo porque es... - no termina la frase cuando ve que se refleja una sombra detrás de ella, volteo para encontrarme con mis amigos aunque el castaño parece bastante furioso - No soy de nadie Leire así que no te metas donde no te llaman - camina hasta la chica y la toma de la mano para empezar a caminar con ella, volteo a ver a mi amiga que los observa irse pero veo que Rose la toma de la mano y le sonríe pero se que la sonrisa que se ha formado en la cara de la rubia no es verdadera porque debajo de esa máscara hay un dolor por las palabras de su hermano.

- Mañana habra entrenamiento ¡apuesto a que sera interesante! - nos dice Scorp tratando de desviar la atención de su prima que sonríe para abrazarlo - Felicidades Scorp - le dice sonriente a lo que este la abraza nuevamente - Felicidades Malfoy - le dice mi prima Rose recargada en la pared a lo que el aludido sonríe algo en confianza para después comenzar a caminar.

* * *

Al entrar al castillo reímos al ver al equipo de quidditch de los leones reunidos como planificando algo que el solo descubrir me daría algo de miedo - Los veo mañana - nos dice mi prima pues sin darme cuenta nos encontramos en la división a los dormitorios de las casas - Nos vemos mañana Rose - le dice Leire para después abrazarla - Nos vemos Weasley - le dice Scorp con una sonrisa burlona en la cara a lo que mi prima solo ríe - Nos vemos prima - me despido de ella aunque me abraza porque creo que aun piensa que me afecta no haber quedado en el equipo.

Es verdad pero trato de disimularlo porque después de todo nadie debe darse cuenta que me deje ganar, empezamos a caminar pero se detiene el rubio para mirar a su prima que solo frunce el ceño - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto preocupado a lo que ella solo asiente con la cabeza para decir la contraseña al retrato que se abre dejandonos pasar entre risas pues no hay nadie salvo unos chicos besandose, me congelo porque es ¡Eliezer!, miro a mi amiga que camina y cuando se da cuenta se detiene unos pasos detrás de ellos.

- Eliezer - no habla ella sino Scorp que suena bastante enojado, inmediatamente el aludido se separa mientras la chica se separa para después correr a su habitación o más bien salir de la sala porque es una Ravenclow justo la que se llevo hace no mucho de la mano - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta este mientras coloca sus manos en la nuca haciendo una pose despreocupada - Hagan los deberes chicos, tengo un poco de sueño así que los hare rápido para dormir - Leire se despide con un beso en la mejilla de ambos mientras sube de prisa a su habitación.

- ¿No piensas? - le pregunta su primo bastante alterado - Hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad puedo estar con quien quiera al igual que ella - camina hacía la salida de la sala común mientras veo como el rubio impacta su puño en la chimenea así que con cuidado me acerco a él - Tranquilo Scorp - suspira para después sonreirme y subir las escaleras a los dormitorios, se detiene por un momento cuando noto que no sabe si ir con su prima o no pero al final camina a nuestra habitación así que lo sigo.

- Dejemosla sola - asiento con la cabeza mientras me quito la túnica y saco mis libros para empezar con los deberes de inmediato al igual que el rubio - Demonos prisa para dormir - me dice mientras escucho como escribe sobre el pergamino así que me doy prisa.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me estiro para cerrar los libros y guardarlos de nueva cuenta pues ya he acabado - ¿Terminaste Scorp? - me levanto y lo veo escribiendo aún así que con cautela me acerco por detrás, se ve bastante concentrado cuando noto como mira el libro su mirada se ve bastante segura así que sin pensarlo me sonrojo porque desearía que él me viera así - ¿Albus? - me dice viendome así que me obligo a espabilar y tratar de sonar calmado.

- Te pregunte si habías terminado - le contesto a lo que el solo asiente con la cabeza mientras guarda sus cosas - Es hora de dormir Al - asiento con la cabeza mientras tomo mi pijama para entrar al baño - ¿Al? - me detengo en la puerta por que me a llamado el blondo así que volteo y me lo encuentro ¡sin camisa! no esperen esta vestido ¡me estoy volviendo un pervertido! - ¿Pasa algo Scorp? - le pregunto lo más calmado que puedo a lo que él solo se sienta en la cama para mirarme seriamente - ¿Te cae bien Lyssander? - su pregunta me descoloca un poco.

- No lo conozco tan bien pero creo que es buen chico ¿porqué? - le pregunto mientras me apoyo en la puerta del baño desde donde noto un ¿sonrojo?, al ver esto una punzada dolio en mi pecho lo que identifique como celos pues vaya que mi padre debería tenerlos y digamos que conocía o era un experto en los síntomas - Es solo que... nada - se levanta para buscar algo en su baúl y por desgracia me doy cuenta de que no me dira nada así que algo decaído me adentro en el baño.

Mientras me desvestía inconcientemente me lo imagine desnudo junto a mi haciendo que en mis pómulos se instalara un sonrojo cosa que me hizo sonreir porque últimamente en vez de que me sonrojara por una chica lo hacía por un chico, aunque he de reconocer que jamás pense algo así pudiera suceder ya que no me había sentido atraido por un chico pero bueno que se le iba a hacer, si me gustaba no lo iba a negar y primero averiguaría si le gustaban los chicos pues eso era primordial para intentar tener una relación con él.

Aunque no sabía si se podía tener una relación con el que empezaba a ser mi amigo además de que no nos conocíamos eso era lo peor porque aunque lo conocía de pequeños detalles no lo conocía a gran escala, cuando el agua cayo por mi cuerpo me senti muy relajado en eso esuche unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación así que sali solo con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo sin nada que me cubriera la parte de arriba mientras que de mi cabello caían algunas gotas de agua que resbalaban por mi torso.

Revise la habitación y no encontre a Scorpius por ningun lado, cosa que se me hizo rara pues él estaba ahí mientras me bañaba, abri la puerta dejando ver a una Leire con pijama que al verme bajo la vista - ¿P-Podrías vestirte Al? - inmediatamente tome mi pijama para meterme al baño donde rápidamente me cambie así que sali y ella seguía en la puerta - Pasa - se adentro en la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta para caminar y sentarse junto a mi - ¿Pasa algo Lei? - se que aún no tenía su permiso para llamarla así pero ella me había llamado Al así que supuse que no le importaría y fue así porque estaba tranquila.

- Mi querido hermano dejo una nota diciendo que estaría en las habitaciones de los terceros en una reunión del equipo así que he de suponer que llegara con compañía y no... quiero... estar ahí cuando... eso pase - termino abrazando el osito que no me había dado cuenta que cargaba, se me hizo muy tierna aunque senti un poco de pena por ella pues se notaba que si sentía algo por su hermano pero es como me había dicho Scorp hasta que no cumplieran los 18 nada los ataba pero a diferencia de Eliezer que lo disfrutaba en grande a ella no le importaba.

- Puedes quedarte aunque no se si Scorp piense lo mismo pero no se donde esta - ella solto una carcajada para ladear la cabeza y verme con una expresión burlona - Te acabo de decir que mi hermano esta en una reunión de equipo y da la casualidad de que mi primo es parte de ese equipo - termino con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir un verdadero tonto por no darme cuenta de ese pequeño detalle - Claro, en ese caso quedate en su cama - asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cama de Scorpius pero se detuvo antes de acostarse en ella mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Lei pasa algo? - le pregunte a lo que ella solo retrocedio para recargarse en la puerta del baño - La cama de mi primo esta indispuesta - fue todo lo que dijo así que no pude evitarlo y me acerque a la cama de Scorp cuando vi que su cama estaba un poco húmeda, me sonroje porque tuve un pensamiento pero  
mire a Lei que estaba sonrojada aún - En ese caso duerme conmigo - no pense que diría eso pero solo eramos amigos así que no había nada de malo, ella asintió mientras camiba a mi cama donde primero me acoste yo pegado a la pared y ella se metía en la orilla.

Entonces recorde que si en la época de mi papá alguien hubiera visto eso se ganaba una expulsión del colegio pero ahora no era así pues la directora había dado la orden que tanto alumnos de diferentes casas podían entrar a cualquier sala si era invitado mientras que en las habitaciones podían dormir chicos con chicas porque era parte de la cooperación entre alumnos aunque muchos ocupaban eso para hacer cosas pero como en la casa de las serpientes nadie se metía en la intimidad de una persona no se sabía nada de lo que pasara en las habitaciones.

Lei se acomodo entre mi pecho parecía un cachorrito buscando abrigo, la atraje más a mi porque comprendía que aunque se esforzara en ocultar el dolor que le causaba el posible engaño de su hermano, no podía dormir por que el rubio no llegaba pero trataba de que no se notara o de lo contrario mi amiga se despertaría - ¿No puedes dormir Al? - di un respingo cuando me hablo a lo que ella solto una carcajada - ¿Tú tampoco? - le pregunte, ella movio la cabeza negativamente así que me separe de ella para sentarme en la cama.

Ella también lo hizo mientras abrazaba el oso de peluche - Tenemos que dormir porque mañana hay clases Al - me dijo Lei pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar - En ese caso hay que dormir - me acoste de nuevo y ella se acurruco en mi pecho nuevamente, no logre dormir y ella tampoco porque sentía como se removía - Lei ¿tú amas a tu hermano como una mujer ama a un hombre? - baje la vista para ver como se sonrojaba - Más o menos pero... es un tanto complicado - la abrace aún más fuerte, no dormi en toda la noche y tampoco ella.

* * *

Escuche como la puerta se abría así que me levante removiendo a Lei quien desperto inmediatamente así que supuse que como mínimo habíamos dormido una o dos horas - Lo siento - nos dijo Scorpius mientras entraba a la habitación, tome el despertador para ver que faltaba una hora para que las clases comenzaran - Los veo en la sala, dense prisa - mi amiga se bajo de la cama para ponerse las pantuflas cuando paso al lado de su primo este la detuvo por la mano.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí Lei? - le pregunto algo ¿irritado?, ella se solto para verlo furiosa así que me levante y tome el uniforme de la escuela - Solo dormi con él porque no quería estar cuando mi hermano llegara con una de sus aventuras - abrio la puerta y salio pero el rubio la siguio así que tuve que seguirlos o de lo contrario se matarían hasta que me detuve porque de la puerta de ellos salía una chica bastante desarreglada y un tanto sonrojada, al vernos corrio hacía las habitaciones de tercero.

Si, la chica era mayor, vi como mi amiga solo subio la cabeza y con seguridad camino a su habitación, di media vuelta para meterme a la habitación tomar mi uniforme y adentrarme en el baño, rápidamente me vesti para salir mientras veía como el rubio se cambiaba, tome mi mochila para salir de la habitación - ¿No me esperas? - me detuve, estaba irritado y enojado pero se que eso solo son celos porque no se donde paso la noche y con quien - Quiero desayunar tranquilo pero nos vemos en el comedor - no espere respuesta pues sali de prisa con rumbo al comedor.

Cuando vi que mi amiga salía de su habitación la tome de la mano porque vaya que parecía un zombi así que la conduje hasta salir de la sala, la detuve y la tome del mentón - ¿Lei estás bien? - asintió con la cabeza pero de verdad sabía que mentía, sin embargo, no la iba a obligar a decirme pues de lo contrario solo la haría sentir mal, caminamos en silencio cuando vi a mi prima caminando hacía nosotros - Buenos días - nos saludo bastante alegre así que ambos sonreímos lo mejor que pudimos.

- Demonos prisa para desayunar - dijo mi amiga algo animada así que caminamos de prisa al comedor, nos sentamos en la mesa de las serpientes cuando vimos a la chica que hace no tanto tiempo salio de la haitación de Eliezer - ¡Eliezer me pidio que fuera su novia! - grito esta mientras aplaudía con las manos, mire a mi amiga que tomo un vaso de leche como si nada para después llevarse a la boca un pedazo de pan - ¿Terminaron los deberes? - nos pregunto mi prima a lo que asentimos con la cabeza mientras ella daba un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Tú no Rose? - le pregunto mi amiga mientras se servía un poco de fruta - Termine bastante tarde pero los hice todos - termino con una sonrisa de orgullo mi prima a lo que nosotros solo reímos - Vamos, llegaremos tarde - les dije a lo que solo tomaron su mochila para salir del comedor de prisa, mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta vimos entrar a Scorp con Lyssander entre risas así que me senti celoso de que con alguien a quien a penas conocía se riera así pero me detuve cuando vi a Lei detenerse porque su hermano venía, sin embargo, no nos saludo solo paso a nuestro lado como si nada.

- Vamos - nos hizo espabilar mi prima así que emprendimos de nuevo la marcha hacía el aula de Historia de la Magia.

* * *

Una vez dentro nos sentamos para sacar nuestros libros, en ese momento entraron entre risas Scorp, Eliezer y su novia, el primero se sento conmigo y los otros dos más atrás - Lamento la tardanza - me dijo el blondo pero fingi que no lo había escuchado, solo me dedique a ver la puerta rogando porque el  
profesor apareciera - Lei ¿estás bien?, es que estas un poco pálida - le pregunto algo angustiada mi prima a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza pues en ese momento entraba el profesor bastante apresurado.

Se presento mientras nos dejaba unos pergaminos para entregar, la primera en terminar fue mi amiga rubia, la siguiente Rose y el tercero yo, así que nos sentamos en silencio pues no faltaba mucho para terminar la clase - ¿Al me ayudas? - Scorp me extendio la pregunta que no entendía así que solo le señale la respuesta mientras el fruncía el ceño para escribir de prisa en el pergamino, se levanto para entregar su pergamino - ¿Estás enojado Al? - me pregunto mientras tomaba asiento pero solo negue con la cabeza.

Cuando termino la clase tome mis cosas de prisa para salir mientras las chicas se adelantaban pero senti que me detenían - Al, siento no haberte avisado pero todo fue tan rápido, lo siento - termino bastante aconjogado el rubio pero no le pude contestar cuando escuchamos la discusión entre hermanos por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada - ¿Qué crees que haces Eliezer? - le pregunto mi amiga mientras se colocaba delante de él con las manos en la cintura una  
posición que se me hizo bastante graciosa más para ella porque bueno es una chica rica y eso solo lo hacen las "locas" diría mi hermana Lily.

- No te metas Leire - pasa al lado de ella para abrir la puerta pero su hermana lo detiene jalandolo del brazo - No es que me meta Eliezer sabes bien que no puedes hacer eso, recuerda que ante mi deberías mínimo de mostrar respeto - el castaño se suelta del agarre mientras la mira arrogantemente - Mostraría respeto si fueras bonita pero no lo eres y hasta que cumpla los 18 puedo hacer lo que quiera, vamos Scorp recuerda que el capitán nos cito - el rubio se  
encamina a su encuentro pasando al lado de su prima que esta con la vista baja, mi prima iba a ir en busca de los chicos pero Lei la detuvo - Estoy bien Rose, demonos prisa - sonrió lo mejor que pudo a lo que mi prima dio un suspiro de cansancio para salir del aula.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras el profesor nos explicaba lo importante de esta asignatura cuando entraron por la puerta mis dos amigos algo agitados y Scorp con un ¿sonrojo?, movi la cabeza, eso era imposible porque no le gustaba nadie o si, se sento a mi lado y puso atención a la clase aunque a mi parecer más bien que estaba en las nubes.

La clase termino un poco aburrida pero bueno que se le va hacer después de todo ni atención he puesto por andar pensando en que le pasa al rubio que camina a mi lado en este momento, es un poco estresante no saber que piensa pero tampoco lo voy a obligar a que me diga - El capitán los quiere en las canchas de quidditch de tres a nueve así que no lleguen tarde - les avisa un chico pero no se supone que las canchas las ocupan los leones es por esa razón que las audiciones fueron ayer y no hoy, mejor no indago.

- ¿Al sigues un poco enojado? - me pregunta mientras sonríe a lo que niego con la cabeza - No estoy enojado Scorp, solo no dormi - es la verdad no dormi por andar pensando en él pero lo gracioso es que él ni enterado, delante de nosotros caminan nuestras amigas en una charla de "mujeres" en eso chocan con unas chicas, joder, es la novia de su hermano - Fijate por donde vas niña - Lei aprieta los puños - ¿Por qué no te fijas tú? - le contesta mi prima a lo que una de las del grupo la empuja haciendola trastabillar para terminar en el suelo mientras las otras se ríen por el accidente.

- No deberías decirle eso a tus mayores niña - le contesta la novia de mi amigo a lo que Lei se adelanta para empujarla siendo sostenida por sus amigas pero la chica se separa y abofetea de lleno a mi amiga que se toma la mejilla, me adelanto para defenderla porque al parecer Scorp no piensa hacerlo - Ana vamos, quiero estar a solas contigo - volteamos para ver a Eliezer tomando la mochila de la tal Ana quien sonríe para tomar su mano, me quedo estupefacto ¿es qué no piensa defender a su hermana?, sin embargo, la mira con furia.

- No vuelvas a agredir a mi novia - empieza a caminar pero se detiene para ver al rubio a mi lado quien asiente con la cabeza para darle alcance, los observo alejarse mientras me irrito, son unos cabezotas, me acerco a Lei quien aún tiene la mano en su mejilla - ¡Tu hermano es un estúpido! - grita furiosa mi prima para quitarle la mano de la mejilla dejando ver como esta se encuentra roja pero me sorprende que de su labio resbale un hilillo de sangre - Esa tipa es una maldita, mira como te dejo Lei - arremete de nuevo Rose que de su mochila extrae un pañuelo que mi amiga toma para colocarselo en los labios.

La tomo de la mano mientras le sonrió, ella me mira bastante afectada dejando ver unos ojos que están a punto de derramar lágrimas así que siento el impulso de abrazarla pegandola a mi pecho, ella coloca sus manos despacio en mi espalda - Chicos, en diez minutos es la clase - nos avisa mi prima así que nos separamos, la tomo del mentón mientras aun resbalan de sus mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas que ella misma limpia con el pañuelo para después sonreirnos - Vamos - ambos asentimos con la cabeza para empezar a caminar al aula de encantamientos.

* * *

Antes de entrar al aula me encontre a mi hermano en la puerta con sus dos amigos rubios, inesperadamente me senti celoso de ver a Lyssander porque  
algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí le sonreían coquetamente - ¿Pasa algo James? - le pregunte a lo que él solo sonrió - Quería ver tan solo a mi hermano ¿no puedo? - negue con la cabeza mientras sonreía para a continuación abrazarlo - Papá esta preocupado porque no le has escrito - me dijo al  
separarme a lo que me di un golpe mental, se me había olvidado por completo.

- Le escribire hoy, lo prometo - mi hermano asiente con la cabeza para después mirar a mis amigas pero al ver a Lei que de su labio aún sale un poco de sangre pone una cara que no logro reconocer, se adelanta sacando de su mochila un ¿pañuelo? - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta mientras coloca el pañuelo en los labios de ella, me quedo helado, jamás pense que mi hermano hiciera eso y menos con una serpiente, mi amiga se sonroja mientras asiente con la cabeza - Ponte hielo o se hinchara - toma la mano de ella para colocarla sobre el pañuelo y sonreirle.

- James, vamos o llegaremos tarde - le dice Lorcan a lo que mi hermano camina de nuevo con sus amigos para comenzar a caminar pero mi amiga se adelanta tomandolo del brazo - L-Lo lavare y te lo regresare hoy mismo - me quedo viendo la escena - Es un regalo - Lei lo suelta y mi hermano continua caminando - Entremos - nos dice Rose abriendo la puerta así que entramos después de ella viendo a ya casi toda la clase, tomamos asiento como siempre - ¿Se lo regresaras? - le pregunta mi prima a Lei que parece estar en un sueño porque no la escucha así que la mueve despacio mi prima.

- E-Es un regalo Rose - suelto una carcajada al igual que mi prima provocando un sonrojo en nuestra amiga, guardamos silencio cuando entra el profesor para empezar con su clase pero me preocupo porque no veo a los chicos en ese momento entran enseñando una nota a lo que el profesor solo se da la vuelta para que estos tomen asiento.

Su clase termina con una lectura de un capítulo así que se me hizo tediosa, salimos con calma al contrario de nuestros amigos que corren de prisa pues ya casi son las 2:20 p.m. y según tengo entendido su práctica empieza a las tres - Nos vemos - me dice Scorp mientras corre detrás de Eliezer que va de la mano de su novia, caminamos al comedor mientras me quito la túnica y me quedo solo con el suéter, es que hace demasiado calor, Lei se quita la túnica al igual que mi prima para guardarlas en las mochilas y emprender de nuevo el rumbo.

* * *

Al entrar al comedor vamos a la mesa de Slytherin pero mi prima nos detiene por las manos - Comamos en Gryffindor - nos mira con cara de cachorrito así que asentimos.

Caminamos bajo la mirada de muchas personas de las cuatro casas, tomamos asiento yo al lado de mi prima y Lei enfrente de nosotros ella me sirve a mi mientras mi prima toma de todo para ponerlo en un plato comunitario en medio de los tres, tomamos del plato cuando Lei va a tomar algo de este alguien  
la empuja haciendola ensuciarse el suéter mientras se escuchan las risas de unos chicos - La serpiente pequeña no sabe modales - dice el tipo que parece ser el líder así que mi prima se levanta para encararlo.

- Eres tú quien no sabe modales - le pasa una servilleta a mi amiga que de nueva cuenta es empujada por los chicos, me levanto para encararlo pero en ese momento al chico le cae una ensalada de papa en la cabeza provocando las risas del comedor entero - Disculpate, ahora - me estiro para ver a mi hermano bastante furioso y con el tazón de la ensalada en la mano, el chico se voltea para decirle algo pero al ver quien es se voltea - Lo siento - se disculpa con Lei.

Sus amigos se alejan lentamente y este los alcanza para emprender la huida corriendo - No crean que todos los leones somos así - nos dice Lorcan que toma un pan para llevarselo a la boca, mi hermano se quita el suéter causando un suspiro general en todas las mesas, toma de la mano a Lei para levantarla llevar las manos a sus cadera y levantar el suéter, mi amiga murmura algo incoherente pero al final alza las manos para que su suéter sea quitado a continuación mi hermano la ayuda a ponerse el suyo provocando que todos y me refiero a todos e incluso a profesores observen la escena estupefactos.

- Me lo puedes dar mañana - deja el suéter de ella en la mesa para empezar a caminar rápidamente seguido de Lorcan que llama a su escoba y esta entra por la ventana, recuerdo que tienen práctica, seguimos comiendo aunque todas ven a mi amiga como pato en época de caza cosa que provoca que esta baje la vista y es que no es para menos pues ahora me doy cuenta de que mi hermano es un sex symbol en la escuela.

* * *

Terminamos de comer para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones pues aunque no tenemos deberes me siento un poco cansado, vamos caminando entre risas - Creo que le gustas a mi primo James - Rose le da un codazo a Lei que se sonroja provocando nuestras risas - N-Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre Rose - es verdad no creo que este enterado de quien es mi amiga, llegamos a la división de casas - Nos vemos mañana - le digo a mi prima que corre mientras se despide de nosotros con la mano así que nos vamos a la sala común que extrañamente esta vacía.

Subimos para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones - ¿Lei? - se detiene en su puerta para mirarme - ¿Sí? - me pregunta así que camino para estar frente a ella - Escribire una carta y me preguntaba si irías conmigo a la lechucería una vez termine - ella asiente con la cabeza a lo que sonrió un poco más relajado - Toca a mi puerta cuando este terminada - asiento con la cabeza para caminar a mi habitación.

Dejo la mochila en la cama para después extraer un pergamino y una pluma, le escribo a mi padre contandole sobre la casa de Slytherin, sobre mis nuevos amigos aunque no le cuento que estoy enamorado de Scorp o de la relación entre los hermanos, solo lo necesario sobre ellos, le pido que no se enoje por mis amistades y que le mande saludos a la tía Hermione al igual que a Lily, al terminar la guardo en un sobre para salir de la habitación, camino a la de mi amiga para tocar la puerta, sale un minuto después aún con el suéter de mi hermano - El mío lo estan lavando los elfos - me informa aunque no le he preguntado así que asiento con la cabeza para empezar a caminar seguida de ella.

* * *

Salimos de la sala rumbo a la lechucería - ¿Cómo estas con el asunto de la novia de Eliezer? - le pregunto a lo que ella solo baja la mirada - Bien - es su respuesta, quisiera que me dijera como se siente pero no la puedo obligar a que me lo diga, llegamos y busco con la mirada a la lechuza de mi hermano cuando la encuentro le doy un poco de comida para enrrollarle la carta en su patita, inmediatamente sale volando - Es una bonita lechuza la de tu familia - me dice Lei mientras acaricia a una lechuza blanca.

- ¿Es tuya? - le pregunto a lo que ella asiente mientras me acerco para acariciarla, es bastante suave su pelaje - La que se fue es de mi hermano - le digo mientras seguimos acariciando su lechuza - Vamos - me dice soltando a la lechuza así que camino junto a ella para salir de la lechucería - ¿Cómo es tu familia Lei? - le pregunto mientras bajo las escaleras detrás de ella.

- Mi padre se llama Theodore Nott, es castaño y de ojos azules, él es una excelente persona, trabaja en el ministerio como jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas al igual que Hermione Granger, ellos son buenos amigos, lo quiero mucho porque siempre esta conmigo, mi madre se llama Daphne Greengrass bueno ahora Nott, ella es rubia de ojos verdes, es una excelente persona porque ama mucho a mi padre, tiene una tienda de vestidos en el callejón Diagón al igual que en el mundo muggle, ambos nos quieren mucho a nosotros es por eso que tomaron la decisión de que si antes de los 18 encontramos al verdadero amor no nos casaremos, ellos no se llevan tan bien con mis abuelos maternos porque mi padre es hijo de un mortífago, los amo mucho Al - termina con una sonrisa.

Jamás imagine que ellos conocieran el mundo muggle, le sonrio, caminamos por el pasillo cuando vimos a una pareja besandose pasamos casi corriendo pero la luz los alumbraba dejando ver una posicón algo comprometedora ya que ella estaba en la pared con la falda alzada mientras que él tenía las manos en la pierna de la chica que estaba un poco alzada y la otra mano en la nuca de esta pues se besaban con una desesperación, cuando me detuve porque reconoci a esa pareja, mire a Lei que tenía los puños rojos pues se estaba arañando las palmas de las manos, esa pareja era su hermano con la tal Ana, Lei se adelanto caminando furiosa hasta ellos mientras esperaba que no sucediera algo feo.

- ¡Eliezer! - ambos chicos se separaron sobresaltados, su hermano la miro furioso al igual que la chica - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto el castaño de la mano de la chica, mi amiga quería llorar - ¿Por qué ni siquiera me guardas respeto? - su voz sono angustiada cosa que al parecer a su hermano no le importo lo  
más mínimo - ¿Respeto? Leire te dije que lo haría si fueras bonita pero no lo eres - contesto este con una insignificancia que me helo la piel, de las mejillas de su hermana resbalaban lágrimas.

- ¿Bonita? ¿Y ella lo es? - señalo a la chica que sonrió altanera para soltar una carcajada - Es muy bonita y tú no lo eres - empezo a caminar al lado contrario pero su hermana corrió para golpearlo con las manos cerradas en la espalda - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo soy más bonita que ella! - le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba, Eliezer solto la mano de la chica para tomar de las manos a su hermana y estrellarla en la pared quería meterme pero no era mi problema.

- ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me gustas?! ¡No me pareces bonita, ni siquiera un poco! ¡Leire te odio porque por tu culpa no puedo ser feliz! ¡No te amo y jamás lo hare! ¡Ni siquiera te quiero como hermana! - Ana veía la escena con una calma que hasta me sorprendió, me adelante para tratar de hacer algo pero me detuve cuando Leire lo abofeteo provocando que la soltara - ¡Te odio Eliezer! ¡No quiero que me dirijas la palabra! ¡Lo que siento por ti lo olvidare! ¡Te lo juro! - empezo a correr mientras lloraba.

Me quede un momento viendo como este soltaba un suspiro para tomar de la mano a su novia y empezar a caminar, corri para alcanzar a Lei que estaba entrando en la sala así que corri para detenerla porque iba a subir a su habitación, la detuve en la sala donde no había nadie, la abrace mientras ella lloraba desgarradoramente en mi pecho - ¿P-Por q-qué? - no termino porque las lágrimas se lo impedían, la aprete más contra mi - Tranquila Lei - acaricie su cabello pero ella me miro con unos ojos rojos por las lágrimas mientras estan aún caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿No soy bonita Al? ¿Soy poca cosa para él? - la abrace fuertemente - Lei eres hermosa, él es un ciego - ella rió un poco pero aún seguía llorando - Su novia es más bonita al menos eso dijo él - aprete los puños ¿porqué aun siendo su hermano la trataba así?, reze porque jamás me pasara algo como eso con James o Lily - Lei no le hagas caso - la aprete más entre mis brazos, mientras la consolaba me di cuenta que ella era una chica fabulosa y que cualquier hombre sería bendecido por tener el privilegio de que alguien así fuera su pareja.

Pero a mi no me gustaba como un hombre a una mujer porque a mi me gustaba Scorp y creo al menos que eso no iba a cambiar, se quedo dormida entre mis brazos así que cuando dieron las ocho la desperte para ir al comedor, se removio para dejarme ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar - Vamos a cenar Lei - asiente con la cabeza así que salimos de la sala pero me detengo porque esta se ha sostenido de la pared asustado regreso a ver que le sucede - ¿Lei? - se sostiene la cabeza con una mano.

- Estoy bien, solo me mareé un poco - la tomo de la mano para empezar a caminar pero nuevamente nos detenemos - ¿Estás bien? - la abrazo porque al parecer le duele bastante la cabeza - Me pasa siempre que discuto con Eliezer - asiento con la cabeza para emprender la marcha pero antes de entrar se suelta de mi agarre y la comprendo porque solo somos amigos entonces como que habría un malentendido por parte de los demás alumnos, Rose nos detuvo con un grito así que la esperamos.

- Cenemos con los leones - asentí pues era lo mejor ya que en nuestra mesa estaba su hermano con su novia Ana, caminamos para tomar asiento como en la comida cuando vi detrás de Lei a mi hermano con el uniforme pero de su cabello escurrían unas gotas así que suspuse que sus prácticas habían terminado - Veo que aún tienes mi suéter - le dijo este a mi amiga quien se sobresalto para verlo a la cara a continuación la cara de mi hermano se lleno de enojo pero ¿porqué?.

Entonces me di cuenta que era porque mi amiga aún tenía los ojos un poco llorosos - Te lo devolvere mañana en el desayuno - le dijo ella mientras volteaba para comer pero la mano de mi hermano la volteo para tomarla del mentón agacharse y verla a la cara - ¿Quién te hizo llorar? - la pregunta me sobresalto porque bueno dire que él no es de los que se preocupan por personas que no son su familia - Tuve una pelea con mi hermano, es todo - James se levanto al igual que a ella.

La jalo para abrazarla provocando un breve ataque de histeria por parte de sus seguidoras que son todo el colegio, veo como se levanta su hermano pero es detenido por su novia tomando asiento de nuevo, mi hermano se separa de ella - No quiero ninguna lágrima en ti Leire - me sorprendo porque sabe su nombre, miro a mi prima que sonríe ante la escena, ayuda a sentarse a mi amiga y él se sienta a su lado para comenzar a comer - ¿Por qué no quedaste en el equipo Al? - suelto el tenedor.

¿Qué le voy a decir?, ¿qué no quede porque me enamore de Scorp? no obvio que no - Habían mejores jugadores que yo - me llevo a la boca un pedazo de pan a lo que mi hermano solo se encoge de hombros para comer, veo entrar a Scorp riendo con Lyssander lo que provoca que apriete el tenedor cuando  
escucho la risa de mi amiga - ¿Pasa algo Al? - me pregunta James a lo que niego con la cabeza para seguir comiendo - ¿Por qué no me esperaste James? - un furioso Lorcan se sienta al lado de mi mientras se sirve comida al plato viendo como mi hermano mira a Lei y el rubio solo rie.

- Cuentas conmigo - es lo que le dice a lo que no entiendo nada pero ya averiguare, terminamos de comer para levantarnos cuando veo que Rose me señala algo con el dedo así que volteo para ver como Lyssander le da de comer en la boca a mi rubio, me levanto pero me vuelvo a sentar repitiendome como un mantra, es solo tu amigo así que no hagas estúpideces.

Lei se levanta, termino el vaso de leche para levantarme cuando veo que mi hermano la toma de la mano para levantarse y besar su mejilla provocando una exclamación de histeria por parte de las chicas - Descansa hermosa - un momento ¿qué le sucede a James?, es decir, lo conozco y jamás pense que haría algo como eso - Buenas noches - le dice mi amiga para empezar a caminar conmigo siguiendola una vez después de despedirme de Rose, Lorcan y de mi hermano.

- Lei, espera - se detiene al ver que la sigo pues parece que ni siquiera noto mi presencia - Lo lamento Al - sonrió para comenzar a caminar cuando veo que su hermano al igual que su novia corren al lado de nosotros rumbo a un lugar pero a mi amiga parece no importarle porque sigue en una ensoñación - Al ¿seremos amigos por siempre? - me pregunta viendome a los ojos con una seriedad increíble - Por supuesto Lei, amigos en las buenas y en las malas por siempre - me sonríe para caminar dando pequeños saltos causando mi risa.

* * *

Caminamos por el pasillo cuando me detengo porque veo venir a Scorp con un sonrojo enorme en las mejillas mientras sonríe como bobo - ¿Scorp? - se detiene al escuchar la voz de Lei que lo ve con los brazos cruzados - ¿Si prima? - esta frunce el ceño algo enojada - ¿De dónde vienes? - le pregunta mientras lo examina con la mirada cosa que al rubio lo coloca nervioso porque camina hacía mi - No te importa Lei - le contesta algo enojado a lo que su prima solo se encoge de hombros para decir la contraseña al retrato que se abre para dejarnos pasar.

- Te recomendaría que no seas novia de Potter - le dice este mientras subimos las escaleras ¿Potter? creo que habla de James a lo que mi amiga solo sigue caminando sin decir nada - Lei ¿me escuchaste? - sigue caminando sin hacerle caso al rubio que irritado la detiene por el brazo - No me importa lo que pienses Scorp - se suelta para seguir caminando pero el rubio no se da por vencido corriendo para taparle el espacio y la posibilidad de seguir caminando - Lei, si llegas a tener algo con Potter tu hermano lo matara y de paso a ti también - suena serio pero a la rubia parece no importarle porque busca la manera de quitarlo mientras observo la escena divertido pero un poco irritado.

- Él no es más mi hermano por si no sabías - el rubio abre los ojos asombrado momento que aprovecha la rubia para pasar al igual que yo dejando atrás a Scorp que al parecer aún esta procesando esa información - Buenas noches Lei - le digo enfrente de su puerta así que beso su mejilla mientras ella sonríe  
para entrar a su habitación, sigo a la mía para cambiarme el uniforme por la pijama, camino al baño pero soy detenido por una mano - ¿Cómo que no son más hermanos? - me pregunta Scorp bastante irritado por el asunto del cual parece no estar enterado.

- Tuvieron una pelea - me suelto para entrar al baño pero este azota la puerta para jalarme dejandome de frente a él - Cuentame todo - me mira como desvistiendome haciendo que me sonroje fuertemente - No es mi asunto, que te diga Lei - trato de dar media vuelta pero de nueva cuenta azota la puerta - Quiero que me digas tú, ella no me dira nada - trato de abrir la puerta, es que no es más fuerte que yo pero al tenerlo cerca de mi siento que mis fuerzas me dejan.

- Scorp basta, quiero dormir - le digo ya bastante irritado por la situación en la que me encuentro, es que me estresa que no me deje en paz, no es mi problema que él no este enterado por andar en otros lugares - Al por favor dime - su voz suena a suplica, me volteo para encararlo - No es mi problema Scorp y no es mi culpa que por andar quien sabe donde no te enteres de nada - me mira irritado para después bajar la vista mientras se muerde el labio - Lamento haberte obligado - da media vuelta mientras busca en su baúl seguramente la pijama.

- Scorp ¿me ocultas algo? - bien ya no lo soporto más, la maldita incertidumbre me esta matando - ¿Por qué la pregunta Al? - sigue buscando en el baúl haciendome enojar así que camino y cierro el baúl bajo la mirada enojada del rubio - Solo contesta, es decir, no te conozco mucho pero siento que me ocultas algo - termino con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón - No te oculto nada Al - vuelve a abrir su baúl así que desisto para entrar al baño azotando la puerta mentras me desvito rápido para cambiarme.

Salgo y veo que este ya esta acostado así que me dirijo para acostarme, apago la lámpara y le doy la espalda para al menos dormir - Al perdón pero en verdad no te oculto nada - escucho que me dice pero finjo dormir porque no quiero más mentiras, he vivido en una familia deshecha desde que mi madre le mentía a mi padre diciendole que lo amaba cuando solo lo quería por su dinero, yo odio las mentiras y es justo lo que esta haciendo él algo me lo dice, no dice más así que supongo que al menos esta dormido.

* * *

Siento que alguien se ha metido en mi cama, me doy media vuelta para encontrarme con ¡Scorp! - ¿Q-Qué haces Scorp? - sonríe para después sorprenderme con un beso tierno que segundos después se vuelve demandante, cuando siento su lengua en mi boca mi "amigo" despierta aunque las manos de este bajan por mi cintura mientras coloco mis manos en su cuello, no tengo experiencia pero quiero sentir más su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Despierto agitado, ¡era un sueño!, pues veo que he despertado al rubio que me ve con cara de desconcierto - ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta bajandose de la cama cuando siento algo caliente en el pantalón de mi pijama - Estoy bien - me acuesto nuevamente a lo que escucho como este se mete de nuevo en la cama, aprovecho esa oportunidad para correr al baño y tratar de calmarme pues además de que estoy "mojado" estoy demasiado agitado, salgo después de darme una ducha rápida pero solo con la toalla en mi cintura pues no pienso ponerme la misma pijama.

- ¿Por qué te bañaste? - me pregunta mientras saco una pijma del baúl para cambiarme en el baño - Por nada en especial - me adentro en el baño para cambiarme, salgo ya más calmado para acostarme - Al, en verdad no te oculto nada - sigue insistiendo en el asunto - Odio las mentiras Scorp - es todo lo que le digo para acostarme y dormir un poco.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
